


Looking for a Story

by virgogirl1491



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:34:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23839207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virgogirl1491/pseuds/virgogirl1491
Summary: Trying to find a story, please help
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Looking for a Story

Hello, I'm trying to find an Oliver and Felicity story. I believe there is no island. They have a child together, a daughter. After Oliver finds out they try to keep it a secret. Then Laurel finds out and at one point talks to a reporter about it. I think the press then goes to the girls school and Oliver picks her up. Please help find the story. Thank you.


End file.
